As is well known, dental mirrors are employed by the dentist to enable the areas of the teeth being examined or worked on to be seen by the dentist. Areas that are particularly difficult to see and to work on are the areas between the rear molars and the patient's cheek because of the relatively close spacing that exists between them. It has been proposed heretofore to provide a oversized dental mirror in order to push the cheek away from the gums in the region of the large molars. However this is often quite uncomfortable for the patient and can result in injury to the mouth in the vicinity of the gums or cheek.
A problem with present-day dental mirrors is that they tend to become drenched with saliva and other fluids making it difficult for the dentist to see the area under surveillance.